Diujung Pelangi
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Bahkan diujung pelangi sekalipun, tak ia temukan secercah kebahagiaan; juga cinta yang berbalas. / Alexie kembali setelah dua tahun hiatus!


Rio tak tahu lagi, dan tak akan pernah tahu; berapa tetes air mata lagi yang akan ia keluarkan. Berapa kali lagi hatinya harus rela dicabik rasa sayang yang pernah ada. Mengalah demi teman, sakit demi ikatan. Seakan rela diberi gelar 'masokis' dalam waktu dekat.

Peduli apa dia?

Si pirang juga tak tahu berapa kali lagi bantal alas kepalanya itu harus menampung likuid asin yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata. Basah setiap malam; menangis dalam tidur juga mimpi indahnya. Menjerit dalam pikiran tanpa bisa diungkapkan secara verbal.

Serapuh itukah dia?

...Karena cinta?

* * *

' **Diujung Pelangi '**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **\- An angst, one-sided love story of Nakamura Rio.**

 **Will the princess find her happy ending? –**

* * *

Kelas 3-E pada situasi normal. Jam kosong dikarenakan Koro-sensei yang katanya tak ingin melewati pertandingan bola di Brazil. Padahal juga sepengetahuan Terasaka, jadwal Piala Dunia tahunan masih jauh. Bisa tidak, guru kuning mereka itu membuat alasan yang sedikit lebih logis?

Sedikit.

Dimejanya sendiri, tampak gadis pirang tak berponi melempar pandangan kosong keluar jendela, kiranya memperhatikan dua ekor kupu-kupu terbang tak tentu arah mengitari sebuah bunga mawar merah yang tengah mekar saat itu, atau mungkin menonton awan seputih kanvas lukis berarak diatas sana hingga berakhir hilang dari pengamatan safirnya. Langitnya masih setengah kelabu akibat hujan yang sempat mengguyur berdurasi sekitar 30 menit, basah suasana diluar juga dinginnya kelas seakan dianggap angin lalu.

Sesekali ia melirik kearah dua insan yang mengobrol seru tak jauh dari posisinya mendudukkan diri; hijau dan biru, saling melempar gelak tawa. Sosok biru yang selalu ia kagumi dari jauh, korban kejahilan biadapnya—kini resmi menjadi milik seseorang. Milik seorang teman.

Shiota Nagisa dan Kayano Kaede. Keduanya tampak begitu serasi.

Jelas. Rio berperan banyak dalam kedekatan keduanya. Mulai dari berbagi informasi tentang apapun itu kesukaan Nagisa pada Kayano, atau sekedar membuat keduanya terlibat dalam situasi intens; memaksa untuk berdua.

 _Kurelakan dia untukmu, karena kau juga temanku._

Si kuning menghela, kepala tertoleh lagi mengamati teman sekelasnya yang lain. Apapun dan siapapun itu asal jangan pasangan biru-hijau tadi. Pening sudah kepalanya, sesak sudah hatinya; seakan paru-paru bukanlah alat untuk bernapas lagi, berakhir menjadi hiasan dalam tubuh juga jiwa rapuh miliknya.

...

Sial, ia tak akan menangisi hal itu lagi. Cukup.

...

"Nakamura, kau mau keluar, 'kan? Aku titip susu stroberi, dong."

Yang dipanggil mengerjap heran, tak langsung memandangi si sumber suara melainkan tercengang akan dirinya yang tanpa sadar telah berdiri dari bangku kayu tempat duduknya sedari tadi. Tak perlu dilihat, pun, dia tahu siapa yang bersuara disana. Siapa lagi murid kelas E yang menyukai susu stroberi selain Akabane Karma?

 _Partner-in-crime_ aksi jahilnya, sosok merah eksentrik dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata, juga titisan setan bertanduk yang sukses menaklukkan hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Salahkan kedekatan mereka dalam _project_ mini mengerjai Sakakibara Ren juga anggota gengnya—minus satu Asano karena yang dibicarakan saat itu sedang tak berada ditempat untuk menikmati kejahilan bodoh tersebut.

...Perasaan yang sama lagi. Setelah Nagisa beberapa bulan lalu, kini hinggap pada sahabatnya. Apa salah hati ini yang ingin mencinta dan dicintai?

"Hm? Ganti uangku dua kali lipat, ya~"

Dibalas ekspresi cemberut Karma. Rio terkekeh.

"Bercanda. Aku akan kembali dengan pesananmu~"

* * *

Langkah riang membawa si kuning menuruni gunung tempat dimana kelas terpencil mereka berada. Tak lagi lelah atau mengeluh, terima kasih pada Karasuma-sensei yang mengajari mereka _parkour_ , naik turun gunung kini terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Sempat dia berhenti ditengah jalan, hanya guna memandangi biasan cahaya berbagai warna membentang disepanjang cakrawala, indah bak kilau permata. Safir sang dara berkilau seakan bertanya:

 _Ada apa diujung pelangi?_

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah demi langkah diakhiri satu loncatan mantap membawa Rio menuju gedung utama Kunugigaoka. Sebenarnya sedikit heran akan mengapa ia rela turun gunung demi membeli minuman untuk dirinya sendiri juga Karma. Apa salah jika dia mengajukan permintaan agar sebuah _vending machine_ diletakkan disudut kelasnya?

Tidak egois, benar? Ia memiliki hak berpendapat sebagai seorang siswi kelas tiga.

"Soda, keripik kentang, susu stroberi..." barang belanjaannya diperiksa sekali lagi, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal sebelum kembali menuju kelas. Sekali dua kali pandangan menyapu area sekitar, memperhatikan bagaimana siswa siswi gedung utama mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar melalui jendela. Cukup membosankan, jika ingin tahu jawaban Rio. Jauh berbeda dari konsep juga cara mengajar Koro-sensei.

...

Tanpa basa-basi juga tak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam teritori manusia elit sana, Rio kembali melangkah menuju kelas sederhananya, dengan suara gemerisik kantung plastik juga derap kakinya sendiri menjadi satu-satunya yang menemani. Koro-sensei masih belum kembali, dan dua guru lainnya juga tak memperlihatkan diri. Daripada begini, mungkin harusnya mereka dipulangkan saja.

Rio menghela. Netra sebiru laut miliknya sengaja mendelik kearah kelas E dari jendela luar, dan apa yang ditangkap justru membuatnya enggan untuk bergerak masuk. Padahal kelasnya sendiri.

 _Sudah kuduga._

Pemandangan Karma berbincang ringan bersama gadis kepang dua berkacamata; Okuda Manami. Apa masih bisa dikatakan 'ringan' dikala ia memperhatikan bagaimana Akabane merah itu mencubit pipi Manami gemas? Bagaimana titisan setan yang katanya _partner_ itu tak menunjukkan seringai jahil, melainkan senyum tulus?

 _Sesuatu yang kuinginkan dari dulu tersuguh didepan mata. Sayangnya, bukan untukku._

Mengapa begitu sakit?

 _Aku tak tahu._

"Oi, Nakamura! Kenapa berdiri disana? Kalau tak mengenal pirangmu itu, aku sudah menganggapmu mata-mata Asano-kun, lho!"

 _Terserah_

Senyum sumringah sengaja dikulum bibir, manik yang sempat kehilangan cahaya dalam hitungan detik kini berubah cerah bak tidak terjadi apa-apa. Langkah beratnya juga ikut terseret memasuki ruang kelas, seberat hatinya yang memaksa diri untuk mendekati meja Karma; kantung plastik tadi ikut serta dalam penyamaran palsunya.

"Tega sekali ya kau menganggapku mata-mata, yah walaupun aku memiliki kemampuan mengamati yang bagus.~"

 _Sampai kapan?_

"Ini pesananmu, juga aku sempat beli keripik kentang. Aku tak mengganggu obrolan manis kalian 'kan? Hehehe~"

 _Sampai kapan aku harus menyiksa diri seperti ini?_

* * *

Perasaan aneh berkembang semakin kuat, namun praduga terhadap hubungan Karma dan Manami seakan berperan bak batu besar penghalang segala usahanya. Tampak sering menghabiskan waktu bersama selama jam istirahat, jeleknya juga mulai sering dipertemukan dalam satu kelompok belajar bersama. Bukan lagi takdir, Tuhan, juga Dewi Fortuna; bahkan Koro-sensei ikut membuatnya terpuruk memperhatikan pemandangan menyayat hati. Apa cinta yang diam-diam tertanam kali ini akan berakhir tragis seperti saat itu?

 _Lagi?_

 _..._

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu."

 _Apa?_

Sebuah untaian kata beribu makna ditangkap sepasang telinga dia yang bermarga Nakamura. Mata mengerjap heran akan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari sosok merah dihadapan sementara jus jeruk yang tadi ia teguk kini terabaikan sudah. Rio seperti bermimpi, berhalusinasi, ditelan ilusi berbalut delusi; semua bercampur aduk bahkan mengucap sebuah huruf vokal, pun, ia merasa tenggorokannya dicekat. Alhasil, hanya ekspresi bingung yang dihadiahkan. Sebenarnya senang, terlalu senang, bahkan Karma disana bisa saja ia dekap erat jikalau niat tak ditahan baik.

"Hee~ Apa reaksi Okuda-san akan sama sepertimu nanti ya? Hm... Bisa bantu aku sedikit, Nakamura? Rasanya gugup untuk mengungkapkan perasaan."

Salah; gadis Inggris ini tertipu. Lantas ekspresi bingung tak menentu Rio sirna selang beberapa detik kemudian. Salahnya juga yang salah kaprah, namun juga Karma yang mengucap tanpa penjelasan rinci diawal.

"...Kau tak butuh bantuanku, Karma."

 _Tak tahukah kau betapa perih hati ini disaat yang kau maksud bukanlah aku?_

"Eh ayolah, kau 'kan temanku.~"

Karma mulai merengek. Rio mengalihkan pandang; tersenyum pahit. _Hubungan sebatas teman._

Dan yang pirang sepertinya mulai termakan emosi, terlihat jelas dari bagaimana dia langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Akabane tunggal yang awalnya menyesap susu stroberi favorit dalam genggaman tangan kanan. Enam kali namanya dipanggil tak diambil peduli, malah mempercepat gerakan kaburnya. Bukan lagi langkah manis Tuan Putri, melainkan hentakan repetitif pengindikasian rasa kesal juga sedih; jangan lupakan kekecewaan. Air mata tak dapat lagi dibendung dan mengalir turun membasahi pipi mulusnya, beberapa tetes sukses membasahi tanah kering bekas pijakan.

Sekali lagi dia, Nakamura Rio, harus kembali merasakan sakit teramat dalam hanya karena cinta.

' _Untukmu, wahai Adam Pujangga Hati. Kulepas dirimu hanya agar Sang Hawa berhati lembut yang dapat meraih cintamu, merengkuh kasihmu, juga berbisik manisnya harapan mungil sebelum engkau terlelap dalam tidur.'_

* * *

" _Aku selalu penasaran ada apa diujung pelangi. Apa kau bahkan bisa memohon sesuatu jika bisa menemukannya?"_

" _Pertanyaanmu terlalu kekanakan, Nakamura Rio."_

" _Hehe, bilang saja kau ikut penasaran!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Ada apa diujung pelangi? Bahkan tak secercah kebahagiaan dapat kutemukan disana._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Alexie kembali setelah dua tahun menghilang. Horeee. Dan entahlah kalau ada perkembangan dalam penulisan fanfiksi idek wwww

Intinya kali ini muncul bersama fandom AnKyou, niatnya bakal nulis banyak disini daaaaan- berbagai pair menunggu, ufufufu /yapergi

Abaikan saya yang berusaha bikin angst tapi gagal; juga judul dan konsepnya yang entah apa, idk. Sejujurnya ga tega sayangku Rio harus menderita sebegini sangat but- blame my mood.

Akhir kata hanya demikian sambutan dari Alexie, semoga kedepannya dapat motivasi lebih dan ikut meramaikan verse indah ini.

See you soon!


End file.
